Written In The Stars
by Mizuki Ebina
Summary: Stay with me Don't fall a sleep to soon The angel can't wait For a moment. Based on a wonderful song, hope this fic as wonderful as the song kkk kidding... Please enJOY and kindly leave your review. Happy KyuMin Day...


**Written In The Stars**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Rated : Forever stuck in **T**

Summary : Kelemahan terbesar author selain Lee Sungmin adalah bikin summary.. mianhae (T_T)

**KyuMin belong to themselves but this fanfic is MINE.**

**Don't like, Don't read**

Enjoy guys (^_^)

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, hyung~"

"Selamat datang~"

_**Stay with me **_

_**Don't fall a sleep to soon**_

_**The angel can't wait **_

_**For a moment**_

"Hyung sudah mau tidur ya~~~" keluh pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar hyung yang telah lebih dari 5 tahun memiliki separuh hatinya.

"Iya Kyu~ Dari tadi aku latihan vocal dan rekaman, lelah sekali rasanya…" jawab si pemuda manis yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan erat pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya.

"Jangan tidur dulu~~~" manja si pemuda tadi.

"Wae? Aku lelah, Kyu~ Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, kau baru pulang musical, kan?" elak si manis. Matanya terpejam erat menolak untuk terbuka.

"Hyung~~~~" manja si pemuda itu lagi. Tak mau mengalah kali ini. Karena mungkin kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya. Kesabarannya untuk tidak bertemu hyung yang teramat berarti baginya ini sesering yang dia mau. Tak seperti dulu saat mereka masih membagi kamar untuk berdua.

"Kyuhyun aku lelah."

"Tapi hanya malam ini malaikat mau menunggu kita, hanya malam ini malaikat akan menghentikan malam dan menunda pagi…" jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Tak lagi ada nada memaksa di dalam suaranya.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh karena tak biasanya Kyuhyun berkata hal-hal yang tak masuk akal – yah kalau menggombal tak di hitung – kepadanya, segera memalingkan badannya mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Apa terjadi sesuatu di musikalmu tadi?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Iya…" jawab Kyuhyun. Di tenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada kelinci manisnya. Merasakan nada indah dari detakan jantung separuh pemilik jiwanya ini.

"Hah? Kau melakukan kesalahan, Kyunie? Apa itu? Tak biasanya kau begitu…" tanya Sungmin beruntun. Tak biasanya kekasihnya yang selalu ingin menampilkan yang terbaik itu melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku… menciumnya… Benar-benar menciumnya…"

"hah?"

"Aku menciumnya… Dalam dan sangat lama…"

"Kau…"

"hyung"

"…"

"baby"

"…"

"baby kau marah padaku?"

_**Come real close**_

_**Forget the world outside**_

_**Tonight we're alone**_

_**It's finally you and I**_

_**It wasn't meant to feel like this**_

_**Not without you**_

"Ya! Kau bodoh ya Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak si manis. Dia sangat mengantuk dan terbangun hanya untuk mendengar ini. Ingin rasanya dia menendang Kyuhyun beserta teman-temannya – read : game dan PSP – ke luar angkasa.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bentakan dari kekasihnya, hanya bisa menunduk dan merapatkan kepalanya ke dada hangat Sungmin.

"Tatap aku kalau aku sedang bicara, Cho Kyuhyun."

Perlahan Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, Mata cokelat kelamnya bertemu dengan mata foxy yang seakan mampu menghipnotisnya. Bukan tatapan marah yang Kyuhyun lihat di mata Sungmin, melainkan tatapan hangat yang selalu Sungmin berikan kapanpun untuknya.

"Dengar ya… Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari, kan? Aku tau kan hanya menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang aktor. Itu juga yang kau katakan padaku saat dulu aku melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, selama kau jujur seperti ini, maka cinta ini tak akan berubah maupun berpaling…" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lembut yang sangat Kyuhyun rindukan.

Senyum akhirnya merekah di bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat, pemuda tampan tersebut sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung… Tak akan berubah dan tak akan berpaling.." bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sudah lupakan yang tadi~ Sekarang kau bukan Lockwood, kau Kyuhyun milikku !"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku milikmu~"

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini ya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Ternyata bukan hanya si tampan saja yang merindukan saat-saat mereka berdua seperti ini.

"Hampir 1 bulan aku rasa, hyung… Aku bisa gila kalau lebih dari itu, aku sangat merindukanmu, baby…"

"Aku juga, Kyuniee~~"

_**Cause when I look at my life**_

_**How the pieces fall into places**_

_**It just wouldn't rhyme**_

_**Without you**_

"Bagaimana pertunjukan pertamamu tadi, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah melupakan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya tadi. Dekapan Kyuhyun yang nyaman membuatnya rileks seketika.

"Lancar, hyung~ Tadi aku menyipratkan banyak sekali air ke penonton di seat pertama.. menyenangkan sekali.." jelas Kyuhyun di selingi tawa evilnya. Kalau sudah tertawa seperti itu, Sungmin paham bahwa Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dasar setan satu ini. Bisa-bisanya dia mengerjai fansnya sendiri di tengah-tengah pertunjukan.

"Dasar kau ini, Kyu.. Nanti kalau fansmu sakit bagaimana?" jawab Sungmin sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja hyung. Seat 1 dan seat 2 di berikan mantel agar tidak basah kuyup saat adegan itu~" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… Ada yang kurang tadi~" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak menonton pertunjukan pertamaku.."

"Kau mengigau ya? Bukannya kita sepakat akan menonton musical kita setiap pertunjukan terakhir"

"kkkk~ Aku hanya bercanda. Karena semua terasa tidak pas saat tak melihatmu di sekitarku…"

"Rayuanmu jelek sekali.." ejek Sungmin. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Aku memang tak pandai merayu.." keluh Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari ekspresi malu Sungmin. Seandainya saja dia mau menunduk sedikit, dia akan melihat betapa meronanya pipi kelinci manisnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak menyadari betapa malu dan senangnya dia saat ini. Dia tidak mau besok dia berjalan tertatih hanya karena Kyuhyun.

Owh…

Ternyata hanya dengan melihat ekspresi malu-malu-mau Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa horny -_-

_**When I see how my path**_

_**Seems to end up before your face**_

_**The state of my heart**_

_**The place where we are**_

_**Was written in the stars**_

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama aku memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin bernostalgia.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan lupa saat kekasihnya sendiri menyatakan perasaannya dengan berteriak dan marah-marah." sindir Sungmin.

"Y—Ya ! Aku tidak marah-marah saat itu hyung. Aku hanya gugup dan takut kau menolakku, makanya aku berkata dengan keras, tapi bukan berarti aku berteriak kepadamu.." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya " Iya aku tau, Aku hanya bercanda~"

"Kau juga jahat, hyung. Kau menolakku sampai 3 kali dalam 2 tahun.." rajuk Kyuhyun. Dia ingat betapa beratnya saat itu. Dia hampir menyerah saat tiba-tiba Sungmin datang padanya dan berucap-

"Aku tak tahu apa tindakanku ini benar, aku tak tahu apa hatiku ini benar, Aku juga tak tau apa tempat dimana kita berpijak ini benar, tapi satu yang aku tau…

Bersamaan mereka melanjutkan kalimat itu-

"Aku tak bisa jauh darimu"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan dengan lembut menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke belahan bibir lembut Sungmin. Melumatnya pelan sebelum mengulum bibir itu lama di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyukai ini. Sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Hampir 10 menit dan akhirnya Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. Dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengelap saliva di sekitar bibir kelinci manisnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kau bahkan masih ingat kata-kataku waktu itu, Kyu~"

"Tentu saja… Kata-kata itu sama berharganya sepertimu."

"Hehehe.. Terima kasih. Kau juga sama berharganya, Kyunieee~~" balas Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Kau tau hyung, waktu itu aku sangat takut. Takut kau menolakku dan takut kau membenciku… Aku tau jalan ini salah tapi terima kasih sudah mau melalui jalan ini bersamaku…"

"Sama-sama Kyu~ Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menunggu dan terluka terlalu banyak. Terima kasih sudah bersabar untukku…"

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I'll be right by your side**_

_**Through the laughter and the pain**_

_**Together we're bound to fly**_

_**I wasn't meant to love like this**_

_**Not without you**_

"Tidak apa-apa hyung~ Apa sekarang kau masih takut?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi aku harap kita bisa lepas dari ini, Kyu…"gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin pergi dariku suatu saat nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar. Nada suaranya sedikit berubah.

Namun yang di tanya hanya bisa diam, bukan tak bisa menjawab, tepatnya tak berani menjawab. Karena dirinya pun tak ingin apa yang di ucapkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, emosi Kyuhyun yang tertahan mulai meluap. Dengan sedikit kasar mendorong Sungmin menjauh dari pelukannya. Menatap dalam Sungmin yang tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Ya! Jawab aku Lee Sungmin? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Setelah semua yang kita lewati?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak Kyu.. Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku hanya.. Hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Hanya lelah dengan semua ini? Lelah karena harus bersamaku? Lelah karena harus terus bersembunyi? Dan lelah karena orang itu… aku?"

"…"

"Lihat… kau tidak bisa menjawab, kan?" dengan gerakan kasar Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, membelakangi Sungmin yang berbaring miring menghadap punggungnya.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang, hyung?"

"…"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" Kyuhyun bersiap untuk beranjak pergi sebelum sepasang lengan hangat menahannya. Dia tau Sungmin sedang bersandar di punggungnya. Salah satu kebiasaan Sungmin.

"Kau itu memang kekanakan, ya… Kau sudah 27 tahun sedangkan aku hampir menginjak 30 tahun. Waktu dan umur ini sudah bukan lagi saat-saat kita harus bermain-main dengan cinta, kau paham itu? Dan lihat aku sekarang disini, memeluk siapa kau pikir? Aku sedang memeluk orang yang aku harap bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuknya kelak saat orang ini diharuskan untuk memilih.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu menghindari topik ini, dia tidak ingin dan juga sudah lelah melihat air mata Sungmin. Tapi lihat, bukan dia yang memulainya.

Dengan kekehan sinis, Kyuhyun menjawab "Kau tau hyung, sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, ada kalanya aku ingin menyerah. Ada kalanya aku ingin mencari tau diriku yang sebenarnya tanpamu. Mencoba berbagai skinship dengan Siwon, Zhoumi bahkan Ryeowook. Aku ingin tau apakah aku bisa mencintai mereka sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Namun nyatanya tidak. Cinta ini hanya aku rasakan kepadamu. Lalu aku mencobanya kepada Victoria, dan berhasil… Aku mencintainya…"

Sesaat Sungmin membatu dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Pelukan Sungmin mengerat tanpa si pemilik sadari.

"… hahhh…" pelan Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Tubuhnya dan jiwanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tetapi aku menyadari cintaku padanya hanya cinta sebagai seorang sahabat. Berbeda denganmu. Mulai dari saat itu aku menyerah. Aku berhenti mencari karena aku sadar dan aku sudah lelah. Sekarang semua terserah kepadamu, hyung… Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini."

"Saat bintang kehilangan cahayanya, maka tak ada pilihan untuknya selain jatuh dan menghilang di gantikan bintang baru." gumam Sungmin pelan di punggung Kyuhyun, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Namun bintang tak akan bersinar, saat tak ada kegelapan yang menyelimutinya…" balas Kyuhyun. Dia tak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini tapi dia berharap semuanya akan menjadi baik.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan "Aigooo~ Kyuhyunku tidak lagi kekanakan, dia sudah dewasa ternyata…"

"Berhenti membuatku cemas kalau begitu. Memang akan ada saat dimana kita harus memilih, tapi sampai saat itu tiba bisakah kita tetap seperti ini?"

"Dengan senang hati, Kyuniee~ Maafkan aku~"

"Iya. Jangan pernah berbikir begitu lagi!"

_**I made a few mistakes**_

_**Like sometimes we do**_

_**Been through a lot of hearache**_

_**But I made it back to you**_

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin masih di posisinya yang semula. Bersandar di punggung hangat kekasihnya.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bingung.

"Isshh !" kesal Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun keras.

"Aaww… Aaww… Wae?" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Vic-To-Ria" seru Sungmin menekankan nama wanita yang dia maksud tadi.

"Oh dia… Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau cintaku padanya hanya sebatas teman…" bela Kyuhyun,

"Tapi sebelum kau menyadari itu, kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Tidak, siapa bilang?"

"Kau yang bilang, pabbo !"

"Aku? Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya ! Iya !"

"Tidak ! Tidak !" balas Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan smirknya yang menakutkan. Dia senang saat Sungmin mulai cemburu.

Mulai kesal, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau jahat sekali Kyuhyun…"

Tak tahan melihat kekasihnya bersedih, sekarang ganti Kyuhyun yang balik memeluk Sungmin darri belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin.

"Iya maaf aku hanya bercanda tadi~ Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Vic~" jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Namun Sungmin masih bergeming.

"Tapi aku senang kau cemburu, setidaknya kau masih mencintaiku, hyung.." tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Geram dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, dijambaknya rambut depan pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun pabboya!"

"Iya sama-sama hyung~ Aku juga mencintaimu…"

"Isshh pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!"

"Iya.. iya aku tau kau juga sangat mencintaiku~"

_**The state of my heart**_

_**The place where we are**_

_**Was written in the stars…**_

* * *

_**A/N : **_Happy KyuMin day everyone \(^O^)/ telat sehari ga apa-apalah daripada ga jadi~ xDD terus cintai dan dukung uri KyuMin ya~~

be kind and review please ^^


End file.
